Starts with Goodbye
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Kory didn't want to be here for this. She loved him first.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned in this fic. They all belong to DC Comics, owned by Time Warner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Title:** Starts With Goodbye  
**Summary:** Kory didn't want to be here for this. She loved him first.  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Characters:** Kory Ander, Dick Grayson, Donna Troy, Bruce Wayne  
**Pairing:** Kory/Dick, Dick/Donna  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Starts With Goodbye**

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"_

Kory remembered the day they announced their engagement. It was December, but she couldn't remember if it was snowing or not, what she had been wearing or the joke that Gar had unsuccessfully tried to tell her. However, Kory knew she could never forget the emotions that ran raced through her body when the announcement was made.

Her had insides twisted, and she felt sick and dizzy. Everything and everyone blurred around her, except the two people standing before her. Anger and jealousy raged within her. Was that what betrayal felt like? She wanted to fight, scream, punch, anything to let her warring emotions out, but the only thing she could muster was a smile; a lying, twisted smile. She was surprised they bought it, and part of her wished they had not. If they hadn't, she wouldn't have been caught up in lies.

She knew they were dating, and knew that she shouldn't have been surprised when he proposed. However, she was. Part of her was hoping the relationship would fall apart, and he would come running back to her like he'd always done before. But it didn't, and Dick didn't come back.

Kory watched them together, and watched how easy it was for Dick to smile, how he held her in his arms, and he kissed her nose and forehead, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Kory knew she should be happy. Dick was happy, happier than she'd seen him in years. His new relationship brought him that happiness. Dick was on his way to reconciling with Bruce, something that his fiancée had nearly forced him to do.

Kory hated her for that, but she couldn't help but love her as well…

"…_to join together in holy matrimony Dick Grayson…and Donna Troy…"_

Kory remembered her wedding to Dick, the one that was never finished, the one that tore apart their relationship. At first, when Dick had proposed, Kory didn't want to marry him, but it was Donna who had convinced her to do it. Now Donna was the blushing bride, the soon to be Mrs. Dick Grayson. Donna had been her best friend, confidante, the one person she trusted more than anyone, and now Kory couldn't help but feel spite in her heart whenever her and Donna's met.

There was always a small part of her that knew Donna loved Dick in way that was more than just 'brother and sister'. And Kory also knew that Dick had never gotten over Donna either. She remembered Dick saying that Donna had been his first crush, the first girl to have ever stolen his heart. She thought that whatever feelings Dick had once harbored for Donna were in the past. Apparently, they were not.

She was in space when Dick and Donna first began to date. Kory wondered if it would have made a difference if she had been on Earth. They had been together for six months when she found her way home. They had been the ones to tell her that they were together, not wanting her to find out from someone else. Apparently, they thought it would be easier that way. It wasn't. It had hurt, but she had told them she was happy for them. She now understood why the people of Earth hid their emotions. It hurt less people that way.

"_If anyone wishes to speak out against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace…"_

Kory felt everyone's eyes boring into her back. She new what the attendants were expecting. Kory knew that she was the emotional one. It was a Tamaranean way. Kory knew that everyone expected her to fall into a fury of emotions, and denounce the marriage. She also knew of the bets that were placed, the ones that told of the upcoming wedding being torn apart by her presence.

In truth, it appalled her. All the rumors, the whispers they thought she could not hear…everything. She truly hated the aspect of seeing Dick with someone else, but he was happy. He was in love. Donna was also different. There seemed to be a weight lifted off of her shoulders, one that had thrust upon her with the deaths of Terry and Robert. Kory knew, not matter how much she wished it could not be, that she could not tear this love apart. It would be wrong. And as much as she hated staying silent, Kory knew she would have hated it more if she tore the relationship apart.

"_Do, you Dick Grayson take Donna Hinkley-Stacy-Troy to be your lawfully wedded wife…"_

As the minister continued, Kory took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. She knew that a villain or a deranged hero wouldn't ruin this wedding like it did with her and Dick's. The security was too tight for anyone to pass through. Bruce had made sure of that.

Bruce…Kory knew he never liked her. Or trusted her for that matter. She knew that Dick's adoptive father saw her as one of the many things wrong with the 'meta-human' superheroes as they often were referred to. She was alien, different, not raised on Earth like Superman had been. Kory knew she could be described as 'overly-emotional', something Batman never approved of in the battlefield. He said it endangered people. Sometimes he was right.

Kory wondered what Bruce thought of Donna. He had to feel some distrust for her, he had to. She was the Harbinger to the Universe, knew what would and had happened in history. Dangerous knowledge, in the Batman's mind. Yet…he now stood watching the wedding, a smile on his face; a genuine smile. He was happy, truly happy for his son. At her and Dick's wedding, there was a smile on Bruce Wayne's face, but it didn't meet his eyes. This one did. Was it because the bride was Donna, or was it that he finally let go of his grudge against the meta human race?

"_I do."_

Kory's eyes fell upon Dick once again. He looked…lost. His body may be physically here, but his mind was not at the wedding. Kory could tell by looking at his eyes, he baby blue ones that were now connected with Donna's tear-filled ones. He wasn't at the wedding. He was with Donna, in his own world, where it was just the two of them, happy and in love. Kory could see it, feel it.

He had moved on. He was happy, and nothing would change that fact. He was going to marry Donna, spend the rest of his life with her. He wasn't going to marry Kory, or Barbara, or Bette, or any of the others he'd ever courted. He had found 'The One'.

The thoughts stuck Kory, an epiphany at the moment Dick uttered the two words. He had moved on, meaning she needed to now as well. She needed to say goodbye to the past and the feelings she felt now. She could look on with the past with a smile, but nothing more. She had to move on.

Kory only hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as it would.

**Fin.**

Author's Note: I hope everyone enoyed this fic. I also hope that I did not write Kory completely OOC. Let me know if you believe I did. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you. Plus, a one-shot to the fist person who guesses the singer who sang the song 'Starts with Goodbye', which my title is inspired.


End file.
